The Game Realm
by TheLightorTheDark
Summary: It seems like a normal rainy night, just staying inside playing some games. But things aren't always as they seem...
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first story ever so I hope that everyone who reads it enjoys it.

Constructive criticism is welcome.

-Introduction-

I walked down the hall to my room and opened the door, quietly mumbling to myself.

"Would you shut up! 'Stop kicking everyone, don't kill the plants.' Blah blah blah." Said one voice, sounding quite annoyed. "Well, if you would cease being so cruel and cold hearted maybe I would stop." Said a second, attempting to reason with the first, but also annoyed. "C..could you stop fighting, p..please?" Said a third voice, apparently nervous and worried.

"I agree with the crybaby for once! Would you two shut up?" Said a fourth, seeming to be the most irritated of all. "Fight, fight, fight!" Chanted a fifth, sounding like a child on a sugar rush. "Don't egg them on." Calmly spoke a sixth voice, attempting to calm the argument. "Not again..." Said the seventh, seeming to be tired of it all. "Ugh." Is all I said as I placed my hand over my eyes.

My name's Kyle. I'm roughly six foot three, auburn hair, and average build. From what you just read, you probably think it's my family arguing. Well, you would be wrong. They're my personalities.

The first one is Dark. He has big plans, but he's not gonna get the chance to execute them.

The second is Light. A good guy through and through, although the line can be blurred at times.

The third is Sadness. He's really nervous and doesn't have a high opinion of himself.

The fourth is Anger. He isn't always angry, but you don't want to be in his way when he is.

The fifth is Insanity. He doesn't care about much, if anything.

The sixth is Sanity. A level headed and intelligent person who is laidback but can be serious when necessary.

The seventh is Cassandra. She is the one who keeps me and the others in line.

They can be a literal headache sometimes, but they keep me entertained.

Lightning flashed outside my window and thunder roared. "Looks like a thunder storm is rollin' in." I said. "I hope it d..doesn't flood..." Said Sadness, a little nervous. "Hahaha! Maybe some mortals will fry tonight!" Said Dark, grinning at the mere thought. "Hahahahaha! Burning, shocking, drowning, destruction!" Said Insanity, grinning widely at the possibility of chaos.

"I guess I'll play some video games to pass the time, no way I can go outside now." I said, inserting Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess into my Wii. "The storm will probably just pass right by us."

As time passed the wind outside got stronger and the thunder got louder. "Well, I was definitely wrong there." I said, now fighting a large, skeletal monster. "The storm appears to be nearing or current location." Said Sanity, stating his observations. "Hopefully we won't be affected." Said Light. "Well, considering my normal course of luck the storm will probably-" I said, right before being interrupted by a loud crack from outside and everything going dark. "Shut down the power." I finished.

"Just great! No light and no power!" Said Anger, now steaming. "W..what are we going t..to do now?" Said Sadness, now very nervous. "We wait till the power comes back, that's what." I said, only bothered by my lost progress. Another loud crack came from outside and my room got a little brighter. "The lights are still out so where's-" I stopped mid sentence and looked at my T.V, now sparking.

I backed up onto my bed and continued to stare at the screen as a swirling light blue spiral formed on it. "I have no idea what's going on!" Exclaims Sanity as the spiral stretched out of the screen towards me. "What in the planes of Hell?" Yelled Dark as the spiral surrounds me and pulled me towards the screen. All I could manage was a scream as the spiral pulled me through the screen and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle: Welcome to chapter two.

- (0) ==== (0) -

My skull is pounding and light shines through my eyelids. I groan as I slowly regain consciousness. "Hey, are you alright?" Says an unknown voice. "I think so…" I say in response. I sit up and shield my eyes from the sun, now rising. I look around and see long plains with trees scattered about. "Where am I? This doesn't look like it's anywhere near my house." I ask, confused by the slightly familiar surroundings.

"You're in Hyrule of course." Says the unknown person. "You've gotta be kidding me…" I turn my head to look at the person, and see a young man clothed in an old assortment of green brown and white clothes, with a sword and shield on his back, and a pointed green hat on his head. The person holds his hand out to me to shake in greeting. "I'm Link, pleased to meet you!" Says the hero. I take hold of his hand and shake with him. "I.. I'm Kyle… The pleasure's all mine."

"Where did you come from, those clothes are made in this section. And how did you get this far from any village unarmed?" Asks Link. "I don't know. I was sitting in my room; some strange portal sucked me up and must have spat me back out here." I say, recalling the events that got me here. "And, well, you're probably going to find this crazy, but I come from a place called Earth." I say in response to his first question.

"Earth? How... You're a long, long, way from home Kyle. Welcome to the Game Realm." Says the hero. "The what now?" I say, trying to understand what he's saying. "The Game Realm. Every game that has ever been made gains it's on section here. Any games that are part of a series become added to the section it belongs to. Right now you're in the Zelda section." Says Link. "The Game Realm, incredible." I say, stunned by the new knowledge.

"Indeed. To the North is the Halo Section, to the South is the Soul Edge Section, to the East is the Jak and Daxter Section, and to the West, is the My Little Pony Section." Says Link, saying the last as if slightly annoyed. "Wait, My Little Pony?" I ask. "Apparently someone on the internet thought it would be a great idea to make a My Little Pony game. " Says Link. "We should find out how you got here. Let's go ask Samos, the Sage of Green Eco. He's arguably one of the smartest people here, so he might be able to figure it out." Says Link, deciding what to do. I quickly stand up and follow the hero.

As we walk to the East, I begin to wonder why I haven't heard from any of my personalities. "Maybe they finally faded away." I quietly say to myself. As we walk nothing happens other than Link defeating a couple Miniblins and me taking out some Chuchus. By the time we reach the border between the Zelda Section and the Jak and Daxter Section the sun has already gone halfway across the sky. The border is a giant wall, stretching farther than I can see.

"This wall divides the Sections and prevents them from forming together. No one knows how they came into existence or who made them. Not I, not Mario, not even Mr. Game and Watch." Says Link. I walk towards the wall and place my hand on it. It's made of millions of the same strange stone. The color is a very dark grey. "None of us know what would happen if the lands were to form together. But none of us can even get the wall to chip so we can only wonder." Says Link.

He then points to an ancient looking wooden door with the head of a Precursor statue carved into it. "We have to go through there to get to Samos. These doors are the only thing that connects the realms." Says Link he places his hand in the door and pushes it open revealing a lush green forest. "Come on, Kyle." Link says as he steps through the door. I immediately follow him, stepping through and entering the Section.

Immediately after I enter the section I duck, avoiding a large fist with purple hair on it. I look ahead and see Link with the Master Sword drawn, fighting two Lurkers. I quickly push the Lurker who attacked me away and I climb up a nearby tree, out of its reach. I look down, holding tightly onto the branches, and see Link duck and swing the sword horizontally, taking out one Lurker.

The Lurker that was fighting me then starts sneaking up behind Link, brandishing a club. I summon up my courage and leap from the tree's branches, landing on the Lurker's back and knocking it to the ground. Link then hits the Lurker he's fighting in the chest with his shield, jumps up into the air, slashes the Lurkers head, hits the ground, and stabs it in the back, finishing the Lurker.

During this time I have been hitting the Lurker I landed on with its own club, eventually making it fall unconscious. "Do you have any idea why all of these Lurkers would be here?" I ask, leaning onto the club and resting a little. "No. But, I think it might have been an ambush. Jak has told me where the Lurkers normally appear, and this area is normally clear of them." Says Link, sheathing the Master Sword and placing his shield onto his back.

"Hmm. Well, we should continue moving. Any idea where Samos's hut is?" I ask, completely lost. "Well, that door is West. We are currently in the Forbidden Woods so the village is East of here, roughly opposite the door." Says Link, pointing in the direction we shall travel in. "Alright then, let's go." I say, tossing the club to the ground. I follow Link through the woods, hopping over the missing planks in the bridge, and climbing over the ledges.

After a couple minuets we reach the village and take a quick look around, looking for Samos's hut. We quickly spot it, and start walking towards it. Link acts calm, as this is everyday for him, but I look all around, seeing all of the villagers going about their daily business. I'm still in awe over the fact that all of this is real, and the fact that all of the games ever made, are real.

As we near the hut I get a better view of the world. To the far North, farther than Gol and Maia's tower, I see black clouds, possibly showing that it might rain in a while. We reach the entrance to the hut and I straighten up, hoping to make a good impression. Link opens the door and we walk inside, seeing Samos pacing back and forth across his lab. He stops pacing and looks right at me. "Another Human? What in the Precursors is going on here?"

-(0)====(0)-

Kyle: And that was chapter two. I hope that those who read my story like it! Again, constructive criticism is welcome.

Dark: You know this is garbage right? Stop writing and do what you're good at, wasting space and time.

Light: Do you even have an ounce of kindness within you?

Dark: Ha! Not a bit light bulb. *Fires a ball of Dark energy at Light.*

Light: *Tackles Dark.*

Kyle: Heh… See you next time! *Tries to pull Light and Dark apart.*


End file.
